


Words Are All We Have

by earthseraph



Series: Words Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Cas, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Inaccuracies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Professor Castiel, True Mates, alpha!Castiel, arranged mating, demisexual!Cas, mentions of mpreg, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseraph/pseuds/earthseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Dean was young he's felt a pull in his body; like he was missing some other half of himself and he couldn't reach out and pull back in. But when a chance meeting between the Winchester and Novak packs comes up he finds out just exactly what that pull meant. Now not only does he have someone who's calling him their mate but he's an Omega too. Two things he never expected for himself but because fate and Winchester doesn't mix he has to cope with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudsarefluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsarefluffy/gifts).



> Title from [Bastille- Overjoyed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xvwCsn6f27k)

When Dean was three sometimes he’d cry. 

It would start small with nothing more than little hiccups of tears. Quiet little sniffles with his head under the protection of his blankets and his pudgy hand over his mouth. Then it would grow to loud wailing that he couldn’t contain. All he could do was lay under the stuffy blanket, cry with bubbles of spit forming in his mouth and wait for either his mom to come in or for his own body to calm down. 

When his mom would come in his room- quickly with a worried look in her eye and her night gown making her look like an angel- she’d pull him up into her lap and pat his back. At first she would hum songs to him, calming like waves hitting the shore, then she’d ask him what was was wrong. 

The thing is that he knew what was wrong. 

When you’re three you’re not supposed to even _feel_ yet. But he felt. He felt like half of himself wasn’t there. Like it was gone and he couldn’t grab it. Every night and day he would reach out for that missing part- in his mind, in his dreams, pushing his arm out of his blanket and trying to pull forward- but he couldn’t grab a hold of it.

It was nonexistent and that scared him. So he’d cry and shrug- telling his mom in infant-speak that he was missing something and was scared. 

And all Mary could do was hold her son a little closer and pray to the angels watching over him that her son would be okay because even she didn’t know what to do.

* * *

When Dean was four his mom died. 

He remembers the funeral. Sitting in the front pew with a suit that fit him just right and a tie that was too tight. His dad was right next to him, clutching little baby Sammy tight to his chest and holding Dean’s hand like a life line. 

Dean was confused. He asked the Priest why God took his mommy away and if he’d get to see her again. All the priest said was God has a plan, gave him a pat on his shoulder and told him to go back to his daddy. 

That night he cried. It wasn’t a wailing cry but it was a silent cry. Half of his body reaching for his mom’s warm smile, a smile he’d never see again. While the other half of his body reached for something he’d never seen, a smile he never knew.

* * *

When Dean was six he stopped all the crying. All the feeling. 

Crying was for the weak and for girls. He knew that from TV and from some of the other of the pack’s members that because he’s a boy he shouldn’t cry. So he didn’t. He tried to ignore the feeling of his other half pulling and went on with life. 

He played like a little boy should; running around with dirt on his knees and under his nails. He rough housed with the other boys at school, pulled on some of the girl’s pigtails when he thought they were cute and hardly paid any attention to the teacher when she’d snap at him or threaten him with calling his father.

* * *

In high school he felt the pull even more. Like the closer he got to presenting the harsher it felt. It was like the moon and the waves. Pushing and pulling and not letting him go and be himself. 

He tried his best to ignore it. He filled his life with taking care of his little brother- even though the kid was bound to be an Alpha with how tall he was- from all the bullies that decided they wanted to pick on the smartest kid in the class and steal his textbooks. He dated and messed around with willing girls and the occasional guy because when he was a freshman he found out that he did swing that way too. He took them out on dates, went to the movies, or just took them straight to the back of his car and rocked their world with what he learned from all his experience in that area. 

But the pull never stopped. It didn’t stop when he was beating up some kid for messing with his brother. It didn’t stop when he was kissing some girl with sticky lip gloss or when he was taking her out to the movies either. It didn’t stop when he was thrusting into some guy in the back of his car and pushed both of them over the edge with a few skilled movements.

It just didn’t stop and it bothered him.

* * *

Dean sighed and straightened his tie, today was the day he was supposed to meet the chick that his father wanted him to mate with. To tie both the Novak and Winchester pack together and make both packs even more powerful than most of the others in America. 

The Winchester pack was the pack that people went to for protection services and whatever. If someone needed to have security for a day- or something- they went to the Winchesters. They had their underground assassins- no duh- but mostly they were the employers of club security, pack security and even had someone posted with the president. Not that Dean was bragging or anything. 

On the other had the Novak pack was full of what Dean referred to as the _intellectuals_. Most of the members were rising or already there professors, writers, lawyers, whatever else there was that stretched the minds of society. 

And apparently having a link in the Novak pack was the best thing for the Winchesters. So Dean was supposed to get all dolled up for a girl he’s never seen, make a good impression on her father and family, and then woo her into bed with him. He wouldn’t have a problem with the last one because he wasn’t exactly a blushing virgin; but making the Novak’s like him was a totally different story and making himself like a girl he doesn’t know irks him like nothing else. 

Thing was that Dean hadn’t presented yet. He was eighteen and all the doctors told him he was just a late bloomer, all his stats were fine for his age, hormone balance was at the right level and everything was fine with his body. 

His dad would pat him on the back and tell him that he was going to be a great Alpha when he presented and was going to eventually take over the pack, and all Dean could do was cross his fingers and hope that he didn’t turn out as a humdrum Beta or some shit- not that Beta’s were shit just that they weren’t Alphas.

He wanted to be an Alpha. To have the power and authority to help people and at the same time be intimidating. Ever since he knew what being an Alpha was and what having a pack ment he wanted to have one. He dreamed of being the next Winchester that held up the fort, went to meetings, and was the face of masculinity and what an Alpha looked like. 

It didn’t necessarily mean that if he presented as a Beta he’d have a grudge on Sammy because Sam’s knot popped when he was thirteen and didn’t understand just yet how things worked. Nah. He wasn’t going to be _that_ brother; like the ones in the movies that hated their family after they turned out not to be the next head and tried to kill the heir. This wasn’t any Shakespeare type shit. 

What he mostly worried about wasn’t that he might not be an Alpha or that he doesn’t like the chick but that he still felt that pull. He still felt like half his body has been reaching for something that’s not there and he didn’t know what that meant. He’d heard the bullshit argument about having a ‘true mate’ or whatever. A mate that was the most biologically compatible and would make you feel happiest. Yeah, some people got their true mate by some act of fate but he highly doubted that he had one and had even more doubts as to meeting that one person. 

Sure in his own time he’s dreamt about it. About finding that thing that’s made him feel incomplete since before he could think. He’s had hopes and dreams of being that lucky person that’s able to find their literal match made in heaven; but he’s learned to get over it. He learned that something as quizzical as that is something that he shouldn’t bet his lucky stars on.

So he’s not and he’s not going to tell anybody about the pull either. It’s something that he’s kept to himself since his mom’s died and’s going to stay that way forever. Which is why he’s where he is right now. 

Sitting on a couch in the Novak’s study- it’s more of a library than a study with all the books- across from Chuck (the pack Alpha) himself and the chick they want him to mate with. 

Her name’s Anna. She has wavy red hair, a nice rack and is about as uptight as he thought all the Novak’s were. She sitting with her back straight like a pole, hands folded in her lap like she’s not allowed to touch her own furniture and a thin lipped frown that mirrors Dean’s. He knows that she’s just acting the way someone primp and proper would act. Someone that was raised on books written by the greats, setting the table with two spoons and not raised on Saturday morning cartoon in undies with a cold bowl of cereal like he was. 

Dean rolls his lips between his teeth and gives her a sympathetic look. John and Chuck are talking about them like their a fine whiskey and not their own children. 

Chuck boasting about how great Anna’s grades are in college and how she’s on her way to being a nurse. John nodding and telling Chuck how Dean can fix anything he can get his hands on. Then vice versa. 

Dean sort of feels violated. Like he should be on a stand with his arms out and legs stretched; like they should just probe them and get it over with. But of course the Alpha dad’s need to brag until their jar of bragging rights are full. 

With a long sigh and a roll of his eyes Dean glanced around the room. The study was well kept and at the same time well loved. There was a desk in front of a large window with stacks of papers in an organized chaos, pens and pencils in random cups and jars, a large arm chair that looked big enough to fit two and worn enough that you could sink through it. There was a laptop half closed with a dark screen and sticky notes plastered to the keyboard, a cup of probably cold-something next to it and a little leather notebook. Over all the desk was much more interesting. Dean wanted to get up from where he was sitting, walk over to the desk and sit in the chair. He wanted to flip through all the papers, sniff the cup and power up the laptop. 

He felt like he was being pulled to the desk but couldn’t get up from the seat. The desk felt like something he just needed to be near; to touch and feel. He never had the urge to sit in a desk as much as he had right now and he didn’t know why. He couldn’t explain to himself why the desk was so intriguing and so pulling. Why it was making him tug on the collar of his button down because he started to feel hot and sweaty. He wouldn’t be able to explain both his father and Chuck why he wanted to excuse himself from his seat and curl up in that large chair with all those random papers and that stupid little cup-

“Right Dean?”

Dean blinked and looked away from the desk, “What? Could you repeat that?” 

John gave him an odd look and gave him a pat on the back, “I said that you’re going to be a great Alpha, right son?”

Dean looked over at Chuck who gave him an awkward smile. He cleared his throat and nodded, “Yeah, i’m gonna’ be a good Alpha and give respect to everyone.”

Chuck nodded, “We don’t tolerate any of that Alphas are better than Omegas or Betas here. It’s a welcoming environment. Can your pack respect that, Mister Winchester?”

Dean looked at John through the corner of his eye. He knew that John was on that thin line between liberal and conservative. He remembers being a little kid and not knowing what anything about anything was. Growing up with a so called wool over his eyes but getting it roughly pulled off when he saw Omega’s protesting their wages on TV. 

He remembers asking his dad why those people were angry and his dad sitting him down and explaining the real world to him. All his childhood he had wool over his eyes that told him everything in the world was perfect and great. But John pulled that wool off. He told Dean about how Omegas in society were treated, how they didn’t get the same opportunities as Alpha’s did and how they’ve been protesting and reforming since before they both were born.

John nodded, “Definitely, we accept anyone and everyone.”

“Now-” Chuck cleared his throat, “- we need to bring up some documents to officiate this arrangement but-”

The door to the study slammed open, a cool breeze from the hallway flowing in with a smell that Dean swore should be bottled and sold with the title _Sex in A Bottle_. It was a mixture of lavender, rain in the morning, and something bitter like coffee. He could feel his mouth watering at the scent and his body reacting in ways it shouldn’t. 

“Oh,” the man said, stunned, “I didn’t think anyone was in here, apologies..” the man trailed off looking straight at Dean. 

Dean didn’t even realize he was moving but he left the couch and stood in front of the man. The man was about his height, hair that looked like he either just had sex or never combed it in the morning. His eyes were blue that Dean thought romance writers write sonnets over and his arms were full of books and papers all messed up in his arms. Dean took a hesitant step forward. 

The pull he felt from before he could think until now was reaching out for the man like he was the missing peace that he always looked for. He could feel his body getting hotter the closer he got to the man. A sweat breaking out that started in the small of his back and stretched to his forehead. 

The man dropped all the things in his arms and stepped on top of the papers to reach out and touch Dean. Dean’s skin lit up in a flame with the first touch; like lightning struck his skin. The man pulled him in by his wrist and stuck his nose into the crook of his neck. Dean could hear the sniffs in the silence of the room and moved in to do the same. The man smelled even better at his distance. Nose to skin. Dean was able to pick up each little scent- the ones that went along with his genetic build and the ones that just came with the man like a package deal. He could smell the musky scent of paper, pungent sweat, mint that guessed was shampoo and that odor blocking deodorant that obviously didn’t work in this situation. 

His other half reached out to the man and he could _feel_ it being pulled in. He could feel it in his soul where the other man grabbed on to his reaching and held him close; it made him feel better than he ever had before and it was like fucking euphoria. Like he was finally complete even though he didn’t know this man, even though he couldn’t find a single reason why he should trust this man. 

But the man felt like home. Smelled like home. Something he didn’t remember smelling or feeling since his mom died fifteen years ago. 

Dean pressed his face further into the man’s neck and let out a shaky breath. His body felt hot and sticky. He felt like he needed to jump into a tub filled with ice and cold water. Every swipe of the man’s hands over his body lit the flame even further but cooled it at the same time. Every touch felt like he could melt into it and just let himself go with the man. Let himself forget anything and everything and just _go_. 

He couldn’t give himself ten reasons why he felt the need to be with this man, in a bed, naked as the day they were born other than the fact that he felt and smelled good. He wanted this man to ravish him and take him apart with nothing more than hands, mouth and eyes. He wanted miles and miles of skin stretched out on a bed and he wanted it now. 

Dean moved a step back to take the man’s hands in his when he felt it. _Slick_ running down his thighs and making his boxers stick to his ass. He could smell himself and could feel the slight gush of liquid coming out of him when he moved his leg. He was an Omega. An Omega who had his heat triggered by the scent of this random guy that smelled like heaven itself. An Omega with a true mate. 

He looked up to the guy- his Alpha apparently- and noticed how blown the man’s eyes were. He could smell the arousal seeping from the man’s skin like a strong cologne and was attracted to it. It was like he was high on smell and hormones. His body just knew that he was ready for bearing children and that the man in front of him was his Alpha. 

And for some reason he was okay with that. 

Dean moved to close the distance between them with his lips when hands pulled him back. He struggled against them, ignoring the muted sound of his father calling his name because all he could see was his Alpha being pulled away from him and something in his body told him how wrong that was.

John grunted and pushed Dean down on to the floor. Dean felt his nostrils cloud with a sticky sweet scent. Nothing like his Alpha’s and nothing that was natural. He coughed away the scent and looked up at John. The look in his dad’s eye was part worried and part confused. He knew that John was just looking out for his well being but pulling him away from something that made him feel good wasn’t the smartest idea the man’s had. 

“Dean..” John started, he set the can of air spray down and keeled on the floor, “.. what was that?”

“I-” Dean closed his mouth and looked over to where the man was swallowing a small tablet and rubbing his forehead. No matter the distance that was set between them he still felt his other half being pulled in. Dean felt better than he had felt in years and if one man gave that to him then he guessed his was okay with it but at the same time he wasn’t. 

His mind wasn’t clouded on hormones and scents anymore. He knew that he was an Omega. The lowest rank on the social system and the one that people that were supposed to just bare kids and stay home all day. He wasn’t an Alpha like he thought he was going to be; he wasn’t even a Beta. He was an Omega who already had an Alpha- an Alpha he didn’t know at that. He had an Alpha that smelled like heaven and home; he had an Alpha that could treat him like shit but he needed because he already felt attacked and partially useless. 

Dean shook his head and shrugged, “- I dunno’.”

“What do you mean you don’t know? You have to know something.”

Dean frowned at John and looked up at Chuck. He was holding a glass and small packet with a white pill. 

“This is a suppressant. Nothing fancy just something that should put your heat off for another month or so. You should go see your doctor about getting the shot if you want it.”

Dean nodded and took the packed. He ripped off the foil seal and swallowed it back with a sip of water. He could still feel the slick on his ass and legs. The thick liquid drying on his legs and making him feel dirty and gross. 

“Dean, i’m not going to ask you again, what was that?”

Dean opened his mouth to answer when he was cut off by a gravelly voice.

“I will tell you what that was Mister Winchester. That was your son and I making a connection because we are ‘True Mates’ now I would appreciate if you’d stop talking to my mate like that before I do something irrational.”

Dean’s head snapped up, “Mate?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He already felt connected to the man more than he did to anyone in his life. He didn’t want to go with Anna who smelled too fruity for his liking and was standing there like she could care less with everything that’s happening. He didn’t get that feeling like he did with the man when he looked at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the kudos, hits and comments! I wasn't sure if this fic was going to go anywhere but y'all have proven me wrong. Anyhow, here's the new chapter if there's any mistakes I'm going to blame it on me being sick and stuff.

“Yes mates,” the man says, rubbing his forehead like he’s in pain just explaining to Dean what he means, “like I said before we are True Mates.” The man drops his hand in his lap points his eyes directly at Dean. 

If it not for the pull that Dean feels from the other man Dean would have found the stare too invasive- which it is- but instead it feels slightly comforting. The man’s looking at him like he knows all Dean’s secrets and is willing to carry them on his back because it’s his duty. The way he’s looking at Dean makes him feel like his soul is being bared to the world and he has no way of covering it up or putting it back where it belongs. 

Dean hadn’t noticed the other man’s eyes when they are all up on each other not even five minutes ago but he sure as hell does now. The man’s eyes are a deep blue that Dean would have sworn up and down were photoshopped if he’d seen them in a picture. Despite the fact that they’re so dark they look light too; like little stars are homing themselves in the pretty blue and are around for more than just a few hours at night. The man’s eyes are fucking gorgeous and Dean just wants to stare at them all day without interruption.

“True Mate aren’t like regular mates. We share more of a.. _profound_ bond, one that bypasses all other ties. Including family” Dean felt his lip break into a smile when the man shot his father a look, “and any person who seeks to challenge my loyalty as a mate.” The man brought his eyes back to Dean and smiled slightly- Dean felt like he could fall in love with that smile, “Finding your True Mate is like finding your soulmate. It’s finding that person that our creator deemed perfect for the other- that fits them completely and fully. And you can feel it; can’t you?”

Dean nodded dumbly. He could feel the pull in his body since the man walked in the room and it felt amazing. He felt whole and like if he was away from this man for a long point in time he’d break back into that fraction that he was before. He could understand and relate to everything the man had said even though he thought that finding your True Mate was complete and utter bullshit a few minutes ago. He felt like he could cosy himself up to the man and just be with him all day- that he could ignore everything in the world just for laying in bed with this guy. As much as he hates the thought of being bound or confined to just one person for the rest of his life he thinks that he can roll with this guy. That one day they could actually love each other and not be hyped up on their own pheromones that they just want to jump each other’s bones. 

Dean opened his mouth to reply that yes he fucking did feel it and all he needed was the other man’s scent and he’d be cool for life- when his father started talking.

“ _True Mates_ you can’t expect me to believe this! My son is not going to be bound to some random guy who up until a few minutes ago I didn’t even know existed.” John shook his head and pointed to the man, “You’re probably old enough to be my brother and you are not to touch my son.”

“Dad isn’t that my choice to-”

“Son, you get no choice in this. You’re going to be mated with Anna and you’re not going to see that man again- got it?” 

Dean gaped at his father’s words. He already felt connected to the man more than he did to anyone in his life. He didn’t want to go with Anna who smelled too fruity for his liking and was standing there like she could care less with everything that’s happening. He didn’t get that feeling like he did with the man when he looked at her. 

When Dean looked at Anna she looked like someone he’d get with for a lay and then both of them part as relative strangers. When he looked at Anna he saw all the other random girls at school and not someone he could build a life with. 

When Dean looked- hell he didn’t even have to look all he needed to do was smell and he was set- at the other man he saw home. He saw someone that could defend him if he needed it. Someone loyal that he could open up to one day. When Dean looked at the man he knew that he was who Dean wanted to be with. Out of all the people in this room that man was the one that made him feel the safest and if that wasn’t crazy then he didn’t know what was. 

Dean flinched where he was on the floor when he heard the sound of a chair being roughly pushed out and looked to the sound. The man was standing rigid from the chair he was sitting on. His eyes were narrowed and his hands were fisted at his sides like he had to hold himself back. 

“I understand that you are trying to care for the innocence and safety of your son but not only are you threatening me but him too and threatening my mate does not bode well with me. I also understand that you’re ignorant enough to not believe in True Mates but you need to believe that your son has found his true mate and has already started to feel the bond between us, haven’t you?”

Dean averted his eyes from John’s and nodded. 

“Exactly. Making your son mate with someone other than I will not only hurt him but could kill him. His soul knows that it’s found the one for him and taking me away will hurt both of us deeply. We might not be mated in a physical sense but his body knows that i’m his Alpha as much as my body knows that he’s my Omega.”

As much as Dean didn’t want to disrespect his father he wanted to be with this man. He didn’t want to go with anyone else. He didn’t want to be apart from this man and he didn’t want to be forced to go with Anna. If God or whoever the hell thought that the man standing up for him was right for him then he did too. He could feel it in his soul. He didn’t want to be apart from this man and could only imagine how he’d feel if he was. 

At the same time he wanted to feel how intense it was when they actually mated. Not meaning that he’s going to roll over for this guy like a two dollar whore because he’s not- he has standards- but that he thinks he’s going to grow on the idea of being the man’s Omega and an Omega in general. He knows how Omegas are sometimes treated, he knows how people downgrade them but if this man’s everything that he says he is then Dean won’t be treated like that here and the man won’t let people treat him like that out there. 

All his life he thought he was going to be an Alpha with a pretty Beta or Omega on his arm. He thought that he was going to take over the pack and maybe have a few kid down the line of his white picket fence life. Now with what he really is coming to light his whole life plan’s going to change. His life is going from Alpha to Omega in the span of a few seconds when that man walked in the room and now he has to think instead of doing. He has to think about going to a club without some sort of Alpha with him, he has to think about having sex because he could get pregnant during a heat and he has to think about who’s going to be the one he fully depends on. 

With his father persistent on him being mated with Anna it’s like he has no choice but if he did it would be the man with crazy blue eyes, an awesome scent that unfortunately for Dean was diluted by the pills and had the tendency to stand up to his father. 

Chuck cleared his throat and looked between John and Castiel like they were wild animals he needed to tame, “We can change the arrangement. Instead of Anna it’ll be Castiel. Nothing will change in what we agreed but that instead of Anna it’ll be Dean’s rightful mate whom is Castiel.”

_Castiel_. Dean looked over at the man- no- Castiel. The name suited him. It was kinda weird but sounded strong and exotic. 

John sighed and shook his head, “I guess. My son’s already caught on this man and I trust that you’ll make sure that your son stays in check and doesn’t do anything my son says no to?”

“O-of course.” Chuck stuttered, “Castiel isn’t like that anyway.”

“Might I ask what exactly these terms are? If I’m correct Dean nor I know what is arranged here.”

Dean felt something warm bubble inside him when _Castiel_ said his name. He knew it was just his name and not a term of endearment or whatever but it sounded nice in that glass-gargled tone Castiel had. 

“What Mr.Winchester and I agreed on for Anna and Dean was that Dean’s place of residence would be here in the Novak home but Dean may come and go as he pleases as long as he comes back to sleep here, that he can stay in his school or take up classes at the private one your siblings attend, and staying faithful is of utmost importance. As long as you two deem that you’re mates you don’t have to _do_ anything but live together= which is a great part of the terms.” 

Dean wasn’t sure how he felt staying with the Novaks. Sure the guy that he’s sure positive will be it for him lived here- but staying without any of his home comforts and with someone he didn’t even know irked him. He knew he needed to follow the rules set out for him because he wanted to stay with Castiel and because he had no say in what happened to him but he wasn’t sure how things were going to roll out. He didn’t have to do anything with Castiel and he didn’t have to stay in the house 24/7 but sleeping here was an agreement. Sleeping in the same bed as a man whose name he didn’t know until moments ago. But at the same time being with the man that made him feel safest appealed to him. He’d might not have his brother sleeping down the hall but having someone that he trusted more than his brother sleeping next to him seemed nice.

“Can you two agree with this?” 

Dean looked up at Castiel. Blue eyes met his and the felt something brushing the pull inside him. Immediately he felt reassured and calmed by Castiel’s presence and the reach that Castiel stretched out to him. He felt like the man was right next to him and wrapping him in something that Dean identified with safety and warmth. Dean looked away and put his eyes back on Chuck, “It’ll take some gettin’ used to but I can go with it.”

Castiel nodded and relaxed his stance, “I too am in agreeance.” 

“Fine, whatever. I guess change Anna’s name to his and it’ll be done with.” John said rubbing his forehead. 

Chuck nodded, “We can do the documents outside.. how about we give them some time alone?”

John sighed and shot Dean a look. Dean couldn’t exactly read it but he knew what it had to deal with. For this whole conversation him being an Omega hasn’t came up once between the father and son. Not when they were talking about the agreement and not even before when Chuck mentioned him taking suppressants. He knew his dad had different ways of showing compassion or care; ways that hardly involved those words. He knew in some ways his dad was just looking out for his well being because now he had a mate and he was an Omega but his dad needed to back the fuck off. 

If his dad had protested more he might not have been able to be with Castiel. He would have to have listened to his father, lowered his eyes and walked out of his house like he hadn’t just met his True Mate because not only was John his father but was his Alpha too. Now he has a different Alpha that he has to listen to. One that goes past a father-son relationship and goes even farther than just a mating. 

Dean watched the trio exit the room and pushed himself up from the floor. He grimaced at the damp feeling of his pants and boxers against his skin before looking over to Castiel. The man in question was slightly fidgeting by the desk that Dean can only assume is his. Taking innitive Dean rounded the couch and sat back down on the cushions. He ignored the damp feeling on his pants and patted the seat next to him hoping that Castiel would take a hint and sit next to him. Thankfully for Dean his Alpha isn’t just a knot head and has some brain to him. 

They sat in silence for a moment; both of them taking in each other’s scent and just feeling each other. The pull they both had pulsed between them happily like it was it’s own being. Dean could feel it like feathers brushing over his skin that wanted to make him burst out in fits of laughter and he could see a small smile break out on Castiel’s face.

“So..” Dean started looking at Castiel expectantly.

Castiel smiled shyly the total opposite of how he was with Dean’s father and cleared his throat, “I’ve been waiting for you most of all my life.” Castiel started slowly like Dean was going to shut him up, “Growing up I thought I was sick or crazy because I could never feel whole or complete. I never felt safe anywhere and never felt at home even in my place of residence.. and then you come here by chance; already in the process to be mated with my sister.” He shook his head, “I didn’t even know people were in here, I knew my sister was being mated to a Winchester, but I really just needed to get my paper done and this is my study. But then I walk in and your scent is the first thing I smell and that _feeling_ that i’ve had for my whole life hits me... In that moment I knew I found what I so desperately had been wanting and searching for.” Castiel chuckled taking a moment to look up at Dean, “You’re a miracle.”

Dean felt a blush rising on his face and looked away. He could understand most of what Castiel was saying and pretty much agreed wholeheartedly, “I think you’re more of the miracle here, Cas- wait I can call you Cas right?”

Castiel nodded, “Nobody’s called me that before but it’s nice. I like it.”

Dean let out a short laugh, “Okay, Cas. Anyway- i’m pretty sure you’re the miracle. If you didn’t bust in here like a bat outta’ hell or stood up to my dad i’m pretty sure they would have forced my Omega ass to go with Anna. No offence to her or anything but you smell way better and we’re probably more compatible all God chosen and stuff.” Dean trailed off smiling when Castiel chuckled at his choice in words. 

Another wave of silence broke through them. It wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable but was slightly comforting. It was the type of silence that conversation didn’t need to be in or that anything needed to happen in. Even though they just met Dean could feel that they were going to be that old couple type people when it came to talking. Having the silences because you just knew the other person that well and could communicate through looks and movements. 

Dean cleared his throat when the silence stretched on too long, “Tell me about yourself?”

Castiel nodded and folded his hands over his lap, “I’m in the process of getting my Masters at KU. I teach one class there and have written articles for various magazines among other things. This is my study but I spend most of the time at my desk-”

“Wait, that desk?” Dean pointed to the cluttered desk and huffed a laugh when Cas nodded slowly like he couldn’t figure out what was going on, “No wonder I was so attracted to it. All I wanted to do during the whole time my dad was talking to yours was sit in the desk and maybe snoop through it a little.”

Castiel chuckled and was about to reply when John walked in and immediately glared at Castiel. 

Dean rolled his eyes at the glare John was giving Cas and waited for him to get through giving Cas a look that was probably possible to kill people with. 

“It’s time for us to go, son.”

Dean nodded and got up from the couch he went to give Cas a handshake or something when Castiel rolled his lips and looked straight at John.

“May I have one moment alone with Dean before he goes.”

Dean smirked when he noted that it wasn’t a question for his dad a more of a demand. 

“Fine. One minute. No more no less.” John huffed before leaving the room once more. 

Dean looked at Cas and was slightly stunned when the man took his hands and placed them between his own, “I will promise you now, Dean Winchester that I will be the best Alpha I can be to you. I will not pressure you into anything, I will not treat you like you’re any lower than I and I will try to take you away from things and situations that cause you pain.” He dropped one of Dean’s hand and brought the one he still held up to his face, “If you ever feel that you’re not happy here you may leave. I’m not going to make you stay here if where you want to be is with your family. All I ask is that you give me a chance to prove these things to you and that you let me take care of you to the best of my ability.” He brought the hand up to his lip and kissed Dean’s hand. 

Dean could feel his heart beat faster than it already was at the touch of chapped lips to the sensitive skin of his hand. He sighed a happy sigh and nodded, “Okay. It’s going to take me a little bit of time to warm up to everything but I already feel at home with you.”

Castiel smiled, “Thank you for giving me the chance. Good night, Dean Winchester.” He placed a warm kiss on Dean’s hand, gave him one more smile and left to his seat at his desk. 

Dean watched in awe of the man before him. He’s seen him protective, shy and now gentle with the hand kisses. The hand kisses that made Dean’s heart flutter like he’d never been kissed before. Dean looked down at his hand and smiled; maybe next time the kiss will be a little closer to his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean nods and snorts, “Omega and proud.”
> 
> Sam let out a huff of a laugh, “Did you just make an X-Men reference?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't up sooner but I was on an X-Men binge for Tuesday and Wednesday and on Thursday I went to like ever Museum in the city because I felt like it. 
> 
> Sorry it's a bit shorter too I had to stop it here or there would have been too much going on in this chapter.

The car ride home was long and quiet. Traffic wasn’t easing up and the tension in the car was so thick Dean could taste it on his tongue. He figured his dad was upset about the whole Omega, True Mate, and that he decided for himself to actually go with Cas things but figured he’d ease up eventually. He figured wrong apparently. 

John’s hands gripped the wheel with a bone-white grip, his eyebrows were furrowed together and his whole posture was tense. Something Dean had only seen when he got into fights at school and they had to call his dad from the principals office or when someone in the pack decided to go dick off somewhere and mess up the routine. Both of those things were bad- even though Dean had to admit that he slightly enjoyed the thrill of fighting- but wasn’t him finding a True Mate something his father should be okay with? Or at least not mad like he’s about to kill someone. 

John cleared his throat and loosened his grip on the wheel bringing Dean out of his thoughts, “So.. Omega..”

Dean rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, “Yeah, what about it?” 

“No need to get defensive, Son.”

“Well no need to bring it up like it’s a fucking disease.” Dean shot back.

“Language.” John sighed and leaned back in the seat, “Just because you’re on Omega doesn’t mean you need to listen to that guy who says that he’s your Alpha.”

Dean frowned and looked over at John, “Just because I’m an Omega doesn’t mean I’m going to roll over for any Alpha, dad. I’m still the same Dean as I was last week just now i’m an Omega and I got an Alpha.”

“Dean, listen- you can’t act like how you did before you presented. We all thought you were going to be an Alpha but you’re not now.” He flicked on the blinker and turned into the lane over, “You need to act like the Omega you presented to be.”

Dean snorted, “I’m not gonna’ change myself and if you think I am then you’re a sick man because i’m not. Cas ain’t gonna’ want me to change and if he does then he’s stupid too.” Dean uncrossed his arms and looked out the window at the passing cars, “Just because I’m an Omega doesn’t mean I need to be treated any differently.”

“You’re an Omega. You need to be protected and cared for because in this day and age people like to discriminate and hurt you guys..” John let out a rough sigh and flicked his eyes off the road and to Dean, “I’m just worried ‘s all.” 

Dean looked over at his dad who was now intently staring out the windshield. He could see where his dad was coming from because for all eighteen years he’s been alive he thought he was going to be a big and strong Alpha not an Omega that people liked to violate and mess with. All his dad wanted was for him to be safe and for him to take care of himself while at the same time being taken care of. He wasn’t being a douche out of hate or anything- but out of fear. And Dean could respect that. 

“Do you think you could take me to get the suppressant shot?” 

John sighed once more and stopped at a red light, “I would take you but since i’m not your standing Alpha I can’t.”

“I need an Alpha to get a shot?!” Dean sputtered. He figured a shot to help _Omegas_ could be got without an Alpha’s permission. The shot wasn’t to help an Alpha it was to help an Omega from going into Heat and stop the distinct smell of Omega in their scent. A suppressant was something made to prevent pregnancy but helped Omegas out in more than just that and Dean knew that. He might not be the brightest crayon in the box but he knew how much the shot helped. 

“Yeah,” John nodded, “your Alpha has to sign the papers that says he or she agrees to their Omega getting the shot and if not then the Omega can’t get it. Which is pretty stupid if you ask me me..”

Dean knew his father was still talking but all he was caught on was the fact that he now has an Alpha. He’s not a part of the Winchester pack anymore and his father isn’t his caregiver anymore. Now it’s Castiel Novak. Castiel Novak is his Alpha and his caregiver. He needs Cas more than he thought he did because now that he’s an Omega he doesn’t have the freedoms like he did before when he wasn’t anything but Dean Winchester. Now he has to rely on someone that’s not his father or pack family and that’s slightly scary. 

By tomorrow he’ll officially be apart of the Novak pack- living there and all- and even though he keeps his maiden name he’s no longer a Winchester.

Shit.

* * *

Walking into the pack house felt odd. It wasn’t his place anymore and would never be that. This time tomorrow he’s going to be sleeping who-knows-where and probably feeling not as home as he does here; and he can only hope that Cas gives him that sense of home he felt earlier. Dean could smell the differences of the homes. Here smelt more rustic and woody whereas the Novak house smelled more sterile and _clean_. The whole air of the houses were different. The way each person carried themself- everything. 

Dean knew he and Castiel were probably polar opposites and would be the least likely people to be mated but Castiel made him feel good and if that could be the way he was going to feel all the time with the blue eyed man then he was okay it. He didn’t have much of a choice not to be anyway but he was more than okay with being mated to a nerdy guy rather than a fiery pistol he used to dream about being mated to when he was too young to think about how matings were supposed to go for life and all that. 

Dean looked up and grinned at the sight of his lanky brother running down the stairs with as much grace as a baby Great Dane, “Sammy!”

“Dean, hey, how’d it go?” Sam asked slightly panting from running across the house. 

Dean made a ‘follow me’ motion with his shoulder and walked through the house to at the small table in the kitchen. He grimaced slightly at the feel of the dried slick in his pants and sat down on one of the chairs, slightly adjusting himself before relaxing into the chair. 

“What’s that smell?” Sam said, scrunching up his face.

“Smell?”

Sam nodded and sniffed the air, “Yeah, it’s kinda’ gross and like way too sweet. Did you stuff your face in pie at the Novak’s or something?”

Dean frowned and shook his head. He sniffed the air and could only smell Sam’s musky-wet-dog smell and the food that the pack probably ate for dinner, “I don’t smell anything.” He sniffed the air again, “I think it’s just you ‘cause there’s no sweet smell here.”

Sam leaned across the table and scented him. He stiffened his body from what used to be a regular occurrence between the brothers. When they were little- even now sometimes- they’d take in each other’s scents to calm themselves. The smell between them was brotherly and warm; Sam’s slightly cleaner before he presented as an Alpha then turned into musky and not something Dean ever really wanted to smell. He never got tense before when Sam would scent him even when Sam became an Alpha and reeked up the room with the smell of whatever the kid was feeling at that moment he’d stay still. But now it felt abrasive and at the same time invasive. He felt like he needed to push Sam back from where the kid was nosing up his neck and shirt, and take a step back. He guessed it was from his newly acquired knowledge of him being an Omega with a waiting Alpha but he would have never figured that Sam would have made him feel so tense. 

“It’s you.” Sam stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Dean cleared his throat and pushed himself and the chair away from the table creating some distance between him and Sam, “Me?”

“Yeah, you smell overly sweet and sticky and kind of gross, to be honest.”

Dean thought about where the smell could be from. He wore the same cologne everyday since he got it a few Christmases ago and used the same detergent as everyone else in the house. He didn’t put any lotion or soap on in the last hour or so- Dean’s eyes widened and he huffed out a laugh, “Heh, well.. There’s some things I gotta’ tell you, Sam.”

Dean explained everything that happened at the Novak’s house. From how Anna was supposed to be his mate, to how Castiel busted in the room on accident and in that second he found his Alpha. He skipped over the parts where slick started coming out of him, when he went into his first heat, and when he wanted to throw all of Cas’ clothes off because somethings aren’t for your brother’s ears. 

“So yeah,” Dean sighed, stretching his arms over his head, “your big brother’s an Omega.”

Sam made a humming noise that Dean associated with ‘i don’t care’ and nodded, “So how does this _Cas_ look?”

“You want to know how my Alpha looks?” Dean asked not too certain if Sam was mocking him or actually being serious. 

“Yeah, I want to know if he’s good enough for my big brother.”

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed, “Well, he’s a little bit taller than me- but that’s probably because I haven’t stopped growing yet- brown messy hair, blue eyes, kinda’ nerdy looking? I don’t know.. uh, he’s hot. Yeah.” Dean finished lamely. He didn’t know what to say about his Alpha to his little brother. Did Sam expect him to gush on about how pretty a blue the man’s eyes were? Or how much Dean wanted to see the guy naked because _damn_ with clothes on the guy looked like a model imagine without? Dean shook his head and cleared his throat; now was not a time to get a boner. 

“I guess he’ll do.”

Dean snorted, “Not like I’d want anyone else ‘cause he’s my True Mate ‘n all.”

Sam choked on the spit he was swallowing, “Your what?!”

“True Mate.” Dean shrugged like it was nothing. 

“You have a True Mate? Like smells perfect and all that?”

“Yeah. That.”

Sam ran his fingers through his hair like he was so done with life and let out a rough sigh, “And why didn’t you tell me that from the beginning?! This is like huge, Dean. Very few people meet their destined mate and you met yours! That’s like.. woah.”

Dean chuckled at Sam’s outburst, “I figured it didn’t matter that much but it’s pretty cool, huh?”

“Cool? This is like amazing.”

Dean shrugged and let a wave a silence pass through them. He was happy that Sam was pretty cool with him being an Omega and finding his True Mate. Unlike John, Sam seemed pretty ecstatic about the whole ordeal. Dean guessed that if Sam found his True Mate that the kid would be set for life just being with that person. Dean knew he was pretty happy with it even though he didn’t really know the guy he has his whole life to find out everything that pushes the man’s buttons, everything that turns the guy on, every spot on the dude’s body that made the guy purr in content. He has miles and miles of time to figure things like that out. 

“So..” Sam started, his fingers twitching where they were laced on the table, “are you going to be living over there or will he be living here?”

Dean felt a pang in his heart at how small Sam’s voice sounded, “I’ll be living there because he’s my Alpha but I can visit and stuff. They’re really liberal with their rules and junk.”

“So you’ll visit then?”

Dean snorted, “‘Course. You might be the Alpha here but I’m still older and will be coming back just to kick your ass.”

Sam smiled and laughed, “Just watch one day I’m going to be tall than you and will be able to drop you on the floor.”

“Even if you’re taller i’ll still be able to beat you up, bitch.”

“Whatever, jerk.”

Another silence passed between them but this time Dean’s the one to break it, “So you’re okay with all this?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

Dean shrugged and scratched at a stain on the table, “I dunno’.. Dad wasn’t all too cool with Cas being my Alpha or even the fact that I’m an Omega.”

“Well I mean it’s nothing bad. It’s biological and it’s been in you since you were a baby. Nothings changed between us and I won’t let it. You’re my big brother. Omega and all.”

Dean nods and snorts, “Omega and proud.”

Sam let out a huff of a laugh, “Did you just make an X-Men reference?”

“Yes,” Dean crossed his arms in front of his chest in the form of a ‘X’, “mutant and proud!”

“Okay, Mystique.”

“Heh, i’m both blue and hot.”

“You also get your powers taken away.”

“Hey!” Dean barked pointing his finger at Sam, “I get them back so shut up.”

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed himself up from his seat, “I almost feel bad for what your Alpha’s gonna’ have to put up with.”

“Eh, it’s a forever deal. He’s gotta’ deal with me.”

“I’ll pray for him.”

* * *

By the time Dean’s packed the next morning the sun’s already going from misty morning to bright afternoon. He spent the whole morning with Sam in his room helping him pack the bare minimum to take. He left most of his trinkets with the rest of his junk but took the important things like clothing, his laptop, phone and books for school and not. 

He knew his dad was waiting for him since the start of the day but decided against rushing and instead took his time. He flipped through old notebooks and binders, joked around with Sam when he found something worthy of a joke, and even just sat in his room because by the end of the day he was going to be a permanent resident at the Novak house and would only be a visitor to this one. He wasn’t really sad about the idea of him leaving his childhood home because he knew it would happen sooner or later but he would miss it. The place was familiar and home to him for about eighteen years and now it wasn’t. Now his home was with a man that was his mate and the family that came along with it. Sure he was excited but in that flutter of butterflies was also worry and nervousness. He could only keep a facade of confidence up for so long before it broke.

* * *

“So you’re not gonna’ be living here anymore, boy?”

Dean jumped at Bobby’s gruff voice and finished sticking his clothes in the box, “Uh, yeah. Got myself a mate.” Dean gave Bobby a grin and leaned against the box. 

Bobby snorted, “Who knew Dean Winchester was going to get himself a mate this soon in life. Thought you’d always be goin’ and foolin’ around.”

“Well,” Dean sighed crossing his arms, “here I am about to be on my way to go live with some guy that I don’t really know.”

“Guy?” Bobby frowned and leaned against the door jamb, “thought you were going with that Anna girl.”

“Dad didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

Dean frowned. He knew his dad wasn’t all too happy with him being an Omega and about Cas but he didn’t think that he’d go hide it like dirt under a rug. “I got myself an Alpha mate. His name’s Cas- Castiel and he’s my True Mate.”

“Huh, why didn’t John tell me?”

Dean shrugged, “Guess he doesn’t want people knowing his boy’s a gay Omega.”

Bobby shook his head, “Your dad is.. difficult. Want me to talk some sense into him?”

“Nah, he’s gotta’ figure this out on his own.”

“Okay, we’ll be missing you.” Bobby gave him a small smile and pushed himself away from the jamb.

Dean smiled at Bobby and watched him nod then leave. They were never the emotional type with each other. Gruff smiles and slaps on the back were good enough for the both of them and the closest they were going to get to emotional sayings and hugs.

Dean looked around his room one last time and let out a huff of air. Who knew that Dean Winchester was actually settling down at eighteen?

* * *

Dean gave Sam one last smile and ruffled his hair, “Hold down the fort for me until I come back, Sammy.”

Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname and pushed Dean’s hand away, “I get to go over and visit Cas one day, right?”

Dean shrugged, “I see why not. I’ll as Cas when I get there and report back to ya. How ‘bout that?”

“Yeah!” Sam said while nodding, his hair flying up and down like he was a dog sitting at the open window of a driving car. 

“Okay, bye. See ya’ later.” Dean gave Sam another hair ruffle and slid into the passenger seat of the Impala where his dad had been waiting. 

John turned the key in the ignition and revved the car, “Ready, son?”

Dean nodded, “Now or never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TLDR; 
> 
> John's a dick- but not really. Sam's cool with everything. Bobby's cool with everything. And Dean's kind of eh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the car stopped to park in the semi-circle driveway Dean moved to get out- eager to see and be by Cas again- when a hand on his shoulder stopped him, “If he does anything to you that you don’t like call me and I will end this arrangement, got it?”
> 
> Dean suppressed and eye roll and nodded, “Sure. Fine. Whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is up slightly late but FIFA's been getting in the way of my writing time.

When they got to- what Dean likes to call- The Novak Estate Castiel was already waiting outside. His hands were behind his back and Dean could see his blue eyes glint in the sun. From his spot in the car he could see the man was wearing a soft looking blue sweater that hugged his body nicely, black slacks that Dean really wants to see from behind, and shiny loafers. 

When the car stopped to park in the semi-circle driveway Dean moved to get out- eager to see and be by Cas again- when a hand on his shoulder stopped him, “If he does anything to you that you don’t like call me and I will end this arrangement, got it?”

Dean suppressed and eye roll and nodded, “Sure. Fine. Whatever.” 

He knew his dad wasn’t going to understand the whole True Mate thing anytime soon and was probably always going to think that Cas was going to defile him or some shit. There was no point in arguing with his dad now when they were obviously at the home of his Alpha and his dad would just brush him off or throw the fact that he’s an Omega and needs to be taken care of in his face. Dean knew his dad could probably smell the annoyance radiating off of him but he didn’t care anymore. 

He wasn’t living under John’s roof or terms and wasn’t going to go back to them. Of course he was going to miss Sammy, Bobby, and a few other of the pack members he got close to that weren’t assholes but he wasn’t going to miss the way John was acting with him now that they found out he was an Omega or the fact that letting your emotions flow through your scent was frowned upon. He remembers when he was little and couldn’t control what would flow through his scent John would make him sit for hours on end trying to suppress the emotions. Eventually he learned to keep his scent something neutral that took a lot of concentration on his part but earned a slap on the back from his dad and a gruff ‘You’re gonna’ be a good agent one day, son.’ 

Now he can let anyone he wants smell that he’s angry, happy, confused- anything he wants. He can stink up the room with emotions and not get a heavy frown or sent up to his room because making everyone else smell him was something he was forcing upon the pack and nobody wanted that. Now he has a mate that’s probably going to like him letting his emotions flow through his scent and won’t want him to suppress them. Their scents are the things that brought them together anyways, why would Cas want him to hide that?

Dean pushed himself out of the car and smiled when he saw the almost nervous state of his Alpha. Cas was fidgeting by the door of the house. Shifting his weight from side to side before settling on walking to Dean. Dean took slow steps to Cas and stopped when their toes were almost touching.Their breath mingled between them; white puffs curling in the cold February air. 

“Hey, Cas.” Dean said casually, rocking back on his heels. 

Castiel smiled and lightly placed his hand on the breast of Dean’s coat and tugged lightly at the lapel, “Hello, Dean.”

Dean looked up into the too blue eyes of Cas and smiled. He doesn’t care if they don’t even know the other person’s birthday or that just don’t really know each other, he wants to kiss the man. Lean up the few fragments of space that separate them and press his lips to Cas’. Feel the warmth of his Alpha seep to him and maybe even taste him. See if he tastes as good as he smells because by God does he smell fucking good. 

He leaned up to touch his lips to Cas’ when the all too familiar clear of a throat behind him. Dean sighed and moved away to a respectable distance from Cas and gave his Dad a look that he hoped translated to ‘stop cockblocking me’ whereas Castiel- the nice, gentleman he is- stuck his hand out to John like the guy hadn’t just made him miss a kiss from Dean. 

“Hello again, Mister Winchester.“ Castiel said, hand out waiting for John to do the same. 

Dean watched his dad stare down at the hand like it was covered in the plague then sigh like he was about sit through a boring speech before he shook Cas’ hand, “Casteel.”

“Actually it’s Castiel, Mister Winchester. Sharp ‘I’ before the ‘e’.” 

John nodded and took his hand back, “Your dad here, Casteel?”

Dean rolled his eyes but tensed when Cas’ scent changed from airy to thick and heavy. He knew his dad was a huge ass when it came to something that he didn’t like but messing up Cas’ name on purpose was like middle school teasing. He could _smell_ how much it frustrated his Alpha even in the February air with wind and a tiny bit of snow. Dean looked up at Cas and got a wave of both fear and arousal at the look he was giving John. His eyes turned icy and slightly narrowed, lips in a thin line, and head tilted to the side. 

“Yes, he is in the lounge. You may see yourself in.” Castiel said, a growl low in his throat. 

John raised his eyebrows and looked from Dean to Castiel like Dean was supposed to speak up and defend his father. Dean gave John a little shrug and grunted when John pushed between them like there was enough space for another person to walk through. Castiel made a sound couldn’t be human and turned around so quickly Dean thought he was going to get whiplash. Dean grabbed the back of Cas’ shirt and pulled him back before his Alpha could do something stupid like punch John, “He’s not worth it, Cas.”

Cas’ shoulders were tense with anger and his breath looked like smoke as it came out, “He needs to show you and I respect. I will not tolerate teasing nor will I tolerate him pushing through you like a high school bully.” 

Dean let go of Cas’ shirt and sighed, pushing a hand through his own snow speckled hair, “He’s always been that way. You know- all top Alpha and what he says goes.” Dean shook his head. He hadn’t been with Cas for even a day yet and his dad was starting shit. Dean wouldn’t be surprised if Cas dumped his ass already and found another Omega that had understanding parents- true mates or not, “I learned a long time ago to just listen to him and go with the flow.”

Castiel turned around and lightly cupped Dean’s face, making him look up from the ground, “Did your father-” he let out a puff of hair that was more of a silent growl, “I understand that we haven’t known each other for long,” his thumbs started rubbing small circles of warmth into Dean’s skin, “but I already feel close to you. Protective, if you will. So can you answer a question honestly for me?”

Dean nodded, closing his eyes and leaning into the soft hands. 

“I mean no offense to your father but how he’s acted regarding this mating and what you just told me is what brought this question to light.” He sighed once more, “Was your father ever abusive to you?”

Dean’s eyes snapped open at the question and brought his hands up to stop the soothing movements of Cas’ fingers, “What? No! I mean yeah he was pretty harsh with rules and stuff because of what the pack specializes in.. but not abusive.” Dean watched Cas’ eyes flick through his face like he was trying to read into something that might or might not be there. 

Castiel pressed their foreheads together and nodded, “I am your Alpha and it is supposed to be my duty to protect you from the horrors in life.” he murmured, “I will not hold you back from things you want to do and I will not force you to do anything you don’t but I can promise you that I will defend, protect, and stand by any decisions you make. I can also promise you that no matter how strong you may be-” Castiel stopped to smile at the teasing grin on Dean’s face, “I will be there to protect you in the physical sense as well. Okay?”

“Yeah, I got it.” Dean knew he could take care of himself when it came to fighting anyone off but if letting Cas have that sense of being Dean’s protector was what he needed to be calm then Dean was going to give it to him. 

Castiel smiled and took a step back letting his hands drop with Dean’s before lacing one pair together, “If it’s okay with you I would like to get out of this cold weather and show you around your new home.”

“Yeah, sure. Gotta’ learn the lay out of this huge mansion sooner or later right?” He gave Cas his usual flirtatious smirk and tugged on their linked hands, “Come on we’re burning daylight.”

* * *

The house was much bigger than Dean thought. There was an office space for every pack member whether it be an office only for them or a room with tables that were labeled with the member whose space that was. Dean’s space was in Cas’ office-library-thing. He had a big chair- not as big as Cas’- and a table that matched Cas’ but with less stuff on it. The gesture was nice and apparently Cas’ idea (Dean thinks that this is the first courting gift) but Dean knew he was hardly going to spend time working at the desk. He’d probably spend most of time eyeing up Cas and maybe fitting himself in Cas’ chair with the man himself because if not the desk was going to get more attention than him. 

Castiel showed him around to the kitchen- huge with granite counters, an island in the center, bar stools, a double oven, stocked pantry, and two fridge/freezers, the formal dining room with wooden floors so shiny you could probably eat off of them, the lounge rooms, and a bunch of other nooks that were not necessary. They went outside for all of two minutes; Castiel wanted to show him the small barn they had and all the wood space but when snow started falling harder Cas booked it faster than Dean had ever seen the man move. 

Now they were on the third floor that held two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a window niche that Dean could smell Cas’ scent all over. One bedroom had a yellow door and the other red, it was an odd combination and had more color than anything in the house. 

“This floor has been my space since before I could remember.” Castiel said, his eyes glazing over with something Dean couldn’t read and scent being guarded like it told too many secrets. He pressed his hand to the edge of the red door and took in a breath before grabbing the knob and pushing the door open, “This room can be yours if you wish.”

Dean took a step in the room and looked around. It was pretty large for a bedroom. Bed in the center with two nightstands, each holding a lamp. There was a dresser by the closet door and a window that took up most of the wall. The room seemed dead and alone. No scent of a person, no scent of the soap they used to clean things. No scent of _Cas_ anywhere to be found. He couldn’t see himself sleeping in the room. It felt haunted with something he couldn’t put his finger on and he couldn’t feel Cas in here; but he didn’t know if he was quite ready to sleep in the same bed as his Alpha just yet.

“Your things will be brought up later and if you wish to shower your bathroom is there.” Instead of walking to the door he pointed to it. It was on the same wall as the bed was. 

Dean nodded, “Okay, I guess I’ll sleep here.” he didn’t really want to. Not in a room so impersonal it was sterile but Cas didn’t offer his room. Maybe the man thought it was too soon in their relationship to share a room. A bed. But Dean was reluctant to sleep here. He didn’t know if Cas could smell the reluctance drifting off of him or if he was doing a damn good job covering it up like he used to. Dean looked over at Cas and saw something like disappointment line his features before it flicked back to the stoic look that Dean knew was his neutral state.

“As you wish.” Castiel said nodding before pointing to the yellow door, “This is my room.” He made a ‘follow me’ motion with his shoulder and Dean willingly followed. 

Castiel pushed his door open and Dean felt _home_. 

The room was obviously lived in. Light grey sheets on the bed with more blue pillows than Dean could count. On one of the two night stands had multiple stacks of books. Some open and overturned while others were sitting there with bent pages that just were waiting to be read over again. The other stand had a lamp with a pale yellow shade and little trinkets Dean assumed Cas pulled out of his pocket at the end of the day; a pocket watch, bandaids, loose change, and other things Dean couldn’t see but wanted to touch.

Across from the bed was a vanity. It looked old from how the white was more grey than anything, how the flowers painted on the drawers were faded, and how it was more curvy and not all straight like this modern shit. The mirror was circular and had little sticky notes stuck around the edges filled with slanted writing and diagrams. The dresser top was what Dean labeled an Organized Chaos. Empty cups with tea bags still in them, notebooks and pens, ties, more books, and cologne bottles. None of the things looked like they had an exact place to be but looked like they had to be on the top. Like they belonged there and without them being there it would feel off. 

Both the closet and bathroom door were open. The closet door had a beige coat hanging off the corner, and more button downs than Dean could count that ranged in almost all the colors of the rainbow. In the bathroom Dean could see a towel hanging off the sink bowl and a robe carelessly thrown on the floor.

Over all he liked the room. It was lived in, apparently Cas gave no fucks when it came to keeping organized, and smelt better than fresh made pie. This was the room he wanted to stay in, the room he wanted to wake up in every morning or afternoon when he could sleep in. It was the closest place to home because it was the place he could tell Cas spent the most time in other than his study-thing. 

“Sorry for the disorder I-”

Dean shook his head cutting Cas off, “Nah, it’s cool. I like it. Kinda’ orderly but.. not.”

Castiel chuckled and picked at a loose string in his sweater, “Yes. It’s organized to me but once you get Anna or someone up here they start moving things and making it clean in their eyes.” he shook his head and smiled, “I’m glad you’re not a neat freak.”

Dean nudged Cas’ side with his hip, “I could say the same about you.”

“You could.. you could sleep here if you want.”

Dean hummed at the thought. He wants to- like so much- but can feel himself getting filled with that pressure that told him it might be too much too soon. As much as the other room felt like an insane asylum it was somewhere where he could get his thoughts straight for at least the first week, “Can I try that room tonight and if not then here?”

“Of course.” Castiel nodded, turning to take Dean’s hands in his, “This room is no longer just mine but both of ours. What is mine is yours. Anything you need you can just tell me, okay?”

Dean looked up at Cas and licked his lips, “Can I ask for one thing right now?” Dean breathed out.

“Anything.”

Dean let his eyes drift down from Cas’ eyes to the man’s lips, “Kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You misunderstand, Dean. I don’t want to do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been almost forever since I last updated. But there's some health issues going on that made me take a hiatus and with that I was writing for DCBB which is another boat load of things to do too. But yeah, I should go back to regular updating now. (Sorry this is a bit short but there's a timestamp too so..)
> 
> I also found a song that is Cas' song in relations to John: [Magic!- Rude](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PIh2xe4jnpk1)

Dean wasn’t sure if he leaned up or if Cas leaned down but all he knows is that there’s skin on skin and it feels fucking amazing. 

Cas’ lips are winter chapped but still soft in a way that anyone he’s ever kissed was. And it was just a chaste kiss. The press of their lips; no tongues, no teeth, not even any heavy petting- and it was amazing. Dean wanted _more_ , he wants to get lost in the feel of his Alpha. Get lost in the musky and thick scent he could already smell leaking off Cas from their closeness. 

Dean gripped Cas’ hips and poked his tongue out to lick at the seam of the other man’s lips. Grinning into the kiss when Cas opened his mouth willingly. The heat of Cas’ mouth was like nothing else. He knew how Alpha’s went on and on about the tight heat of their Omega but what he wanted to go on and on about was how his Alpha’s mouth felt. He wanted to wax poems about the wet slide of tongues, how his Alpha tasted better than he smelled, about how Cas does this _thing_ with his tongue that makes him shiver and moan in the back of this throat and- fucking God- he wants to tell the whole world about the little noises that Cas makes. Little mewls of pleasure and soft growls that Dean swears he can feel in his own chest. He wants to tell the world about the sexual wander that is his Alpha and he wants the world to be jealous that they can’t have the man because he’s Dean’s and nobody elses. 

Dean broke the kiss, smiling at the unhappy sound Cas made in protest before moving down his neck and pressing open mouth kisses to the tan stretch of skin. He pressed his hips forward to Cas’ and let out a breathy moan when he felt that the man was equally as hard as he was. With skilled hands- and lips- he walked Cas back to the bed. Still sucking marks above the collar of his sweater (because if his Alpha was going to mark him one day he wanted to have the upper hand by marking him _now_ ) and slightly rubbing their groins together. 

He pushed Cas down on the bed and straddled the man, his knees framing the man’s hips and hands next to his head. Dean gave Cas a once over and smirked. Cas’ eyes were already lacing with Alpha red, his mouth plump and bruised from the kissing, and a very impressive erection pressing into Dean’s thigh. The room was already filled with their mixed scents of arousal and Dean knew that Cas could smell the beginning of slick starting to drip out of him. 

All in all, it looked like Dean was going to get laid today. 

He pushed himself up from where he was leaning over Cas and cocked his head to the side, “I like the look of you under me.” he could feel a wide smirk growing over his face when Cas flushed like a virgin on their first date and moved his hands down to unbuckle Cas’ belt. 

“Dean, wait.” Castiel said, his voice deep and wrecked. 

Dean stopped undoing Cas’ belt and frowned, “Why? I can see,” he motioned with his head to the tent in Cas’ pants and the red lines in his eyes, “smell, and feel how much you want it.”

“No- I just.. we don’t have to.” Castiel said, pushing himself up with his elbows and trying to will his erection to go away, 

Dean pushed Cas back down on the bed and kept his hands on the man’s chest, “I know we don’t _have_ to do anything. I want to though.” He wanted to make his Alpha fall apart with his mouth alone. Make the man who’s supposed be ‘tough’ and ‘stoic’ become a mess of want and need. 

Castiel shook his head and pushed Dean off him, buckling his belt, and sitting up, “You misunderstand, Dean. I don’t want to do this.”

“What?” Dean could fucking smell how much Cas wanted it- and now he’s telling him that he doesn’t? How does that make sense? Dean sat himself up on the bed and plucked at the sheet, “.. Is it.. is it me you don’t want?” Dean whispered. He knew it was too good to be true. An Alpha like Cas to want an Omega like him. An Omega whom at eighteen has been around the block more than that once, that has more notches in his belt than he should. He knew it was too good for him to have an Alpha that stood up to his dad to want him. Dean jumped slightly when Castiel was suddenly kneeling before him on the bed and cupping his face between his hands.

“No, Dean.” He said softly, thumbs stroking Dean’s cheek bones, “Never you. I want you so much Dean. Probably too much for how long we’ve known each other.”

Dean leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, “Then what’s the problem? Why won’t you let me give you what I can smell that you want?”

“Because I’m not ready.”

Dean opened his eyes and frowned, “What do you mean?” Was Cas not ready for them to be in a relationship? Did he not want Dean to live here? Dean felt his chest tighten at the thought of Cas not wanting him to live here. He wanted to be close to his Alpha and true mate- the person who smelled like home and made that pull that Dean always felt actually feel right. 

Castiel dropped his hands and studied some place between their knees, his bottom lip between his teeth, and a smell that Dean associated with nervousness filling the room, “I- I mean that I am not ready to have a sexual relationship. It has fully to do with my sexuality and need to establish a bond between us that’s more than biological.”

“So what you’re telling me is that you’re not gay and don’t trust me?”

Castiel shook his head and picked up one of Dean’s hands, he placed a soft kiss on the top and held it to his face, “Nothing like that, Dean. I am gay in a sense but I am also demisexual.” 

Dean was officially confused. Last he checked there was only like six sexualities and they all had sex involved, and now Cas is telling him about a thing that sounds like what the greek gods called their half human kids and that it doesn’t involve sex. He thought ‘sex’ was the root word of ‘sexuality’ or something- didn’t you have to have sex to have a sexuality? 

“I can see that you’re confused,” Castiel muttered, “do you want me to explain?”

Dean nodded because the last time he was this confused it was when they were balancing equations in chemistry. 

“Demisexuality is a sexuality where in order to have sex there has to be a strong bond between us- a connection of trust and love. The bond we have with us being true mates is a bond I do respect and feel but it is also fully from biology. Before we move on to more sexual and physical things in our relationship I would like to get to know you, Dean. Right now you are the person that makes me feel most at home and protective of but other than a few things I do not know you.”

“So now what you’re saying is we have to get to know each other before anything more happens?”

Castiel nodded.

“But wait how come you were all turned on then? You know before?” He made a motion with his free hand to where they were previously laying on the bed. 

Castiel’s face bloomed a pretty blush, “Yes I was aroused but because I was aroused it only means that physically I was ready, not mentally though.”

Dean rolled his lips between his teeth and sighed. Of course he’d get the Alpha that doesn’t want to out right jump him but wants to take things slow and steady. Just his luck. But he wasn’t about to pressure Cas into fucking him or something. He wasn’t that horny and hormone-filled. “So I guess we’re going to have to make some boundaries or something?”

Castiel nodded, his fingers tracing the lines of Dean’s palm, “Please.”

“Okay,” Dean started not knowing where to go. The amount of relationships he had that meant more than something physical were rounding up to zero. All his relationships outside of family and friends were all physical. No emotions, just the haze of getting the edge off and the occasional post-orgasm run to McDonalds. He didn’t have to have any talks about emotions, or boundaries, or anything even close to a conversation that wasn’t just meaningless. And now, at the start of their relationship, they were going to talk. Not have sex. Not stare at each other because that’s what they both seemed to do a lot- but talk. So Dean cleared his throat and looked his Alpha in the eyes and asked to what point the boundaries need to stop because he didn’t want to make anything bad that he could have avoided with them talking about it. 

“I’m okay with kissing and most of everything as long as it stays PG. Anything more will have to wait until I feel that we’ve established something more.”

Dean nodded his head up and down slowly. Taking everything in, thinking about what he could and couldn’t do, about how many cold showers he was going to have to take because of how hot Cas was. “So what about me sleeping in here with you?” He knew that Cas already had said that he could but now with this box opened he didn’t know if that was still an option or if he was going to have to stay in that empty-feeling room forever. 

Castiel smiled and brought his hand up for a small kiss again- the sap- “I already said that this room is both yours and mine if you take it as such.”

Dean felt a blush rise to his cheeks and cleared his throat, “And what about my heats?”

“We will cross that bridge when it comes. Which reminds me, have you thought about suppressants?”

“Yeah,” Dean said with a nod, “my dad told me I need my Alpha with me to get them and I do want to get them.” Dean hoped Cas would let him go on the medication. He didn’t want to deal with the horrible feeling of going through a heat once a month- three days of feeling like he was on fire and having slick drip out of him like the actual bitch in heat that he was. He didn’t want to deal with the amplified version of what he dealt with yesterday. 

Castiel nodded, “Okay, tomorrow would you like to meet up with the physician for our pack?”

“You’re letting me get them?” Dean asked, surprised. He figured that Cas was the kind of Alpha to let him get the medicine but wasn’t too sure. He didn’t want to hope for something he might not get. He didn’t want to hope that his Alpha was someone that would treat an Omega as an equal. 

“Of course, why would I not?” Castiel said with a frown.

Dean shrugged and looked down at his lap, “I just- just there’s Alphas who don’t let their Omegas get the shot because they want them to be on heat. I wasn’t sure if you were one of those ‘traditionalists’ or something.”

“Dean, I will not stop you from doing anything you want to do. As your mate I will stand behind you. Okay?”

“Okay. And about school because ya’ know tomorrow’s Monday, how am I going about that?”

“In this society when someone has been paired with their mate like you were supposed to have- arranged- finds their True Mate, or wants to be with their mate’s pack already schools and work give up to two weeks off.” Castiel explained, “If you’d like you could use that time to settle down here. I still have classes to teach because doctorate degrees don’t wait but you may take that time off if you want.”

Dean thought it over. He was going to get the meds’ tomorrow (thank God) and he could either take time off or go to school. He didn’t know how he felt about being here alone without Cas being with him. He didn’t know anyone but Cas and Chuck- but Chuck was just the father of his mate and he’d only met him for all of whatever time they spent together yesterday. He wanted to get settled down here, make his new home actually feel like home, but he wanted to do that with Cas, not on his own. “I think I’ll take tomorrow off and maybe the day after but I’d feel way more comfortable being here when you are..”

“That’s fine,” Castiel smiled, bright and gummy, “we can get you settled in together.” 

Dean nodded and looked up into Cas’ eyes, noticing that the Alpha red was already gone. He cleared this throat and gave Cas a half-nervous smile, “Can I- can I have another kiss?”

Castiel didn’t reply. Instead he just dipped his head in and gave Dean a small peck on the lips before pulling back, “Why don’t we go introduce you to the family?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way that Cas feels/describes his sexuality and his boundaries is how I would. I am asexual/demisexual so yeah. 
> 
> (Now go read the timestamp!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, I’m Dean.” He looked over to Cas for help when Samandriel didn’t reply and then back to the kid with a nervous laugh, “Your brother’s- uh- mate thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's about 3:30 in the morning (though this won't be posted until like eight) and I'm editing/finishing this chapter. So sorry if I miss any errors. But in other news I got the first draft of my DCBB done c: 
> 
> So this is like really super un-beta'd. I'll come back and edit it when I'm fully awake.

They ended up back downstairs where they first started. The house was silent and all Dean could hear was the echo of their footsteps as they moved through rooms trying to find some source of life. It wasn’t like Cas was an only child- he knew that. He knew there was Anna and some older brothers that made it big time in medical and political magazines. He knew that he should be proud to have a true mate that belongs to the powerhouse that is the Novak pack- and he is- but he wasn’t sure if they were going to expect him to become some _Intellectual_ like they were. He didn’t think he could do that. He grew up on brute force and putting education on the back burner because you didn’t have to be book smart to know how to snipe someone and math wasn’t important when it came to hunting down a criminal. He wasn’t dumb, but he wasn’t smart either. He was right in the middle. On that line between passing and failing because school wasn’t really his thing. 

And neither was becoming some hot-shot spy or agent working for the president. 

He wanted to be a mechanic. He wanted to take apart the engine of a car, dissect the piece of machinery and see how it worked. How he could make it better. He wanted to learn the strengths and weaknesses of hydrogen fuel cells, if they could be put in a normal car or in the busses of the city. He wanted to work with his hands. Be a greasy and smelly grunt. Not some Intellectual that sits at their desk all day working on some piece for the Huffington Post or whatever. 

Not that there was anything bad with being someone of that sort. He was obviously in a relationship with the type of guy that would probably sit for hours on end reading and writing. That life just wasn’t for him. It’s not for him and he hopes that they don’t push that life style onto him either. He’s not about to change who he is because his ‘new’ pack wants him to. He doesn’t care if one of Cas’ hot-shot brothers tells him to pick up and book and read, or tells him that being a simple mechanic wasn’t something he should go for. He’s not about to change himself for some family that he doesn’t know yet. And he hopes he’s not forced to either. 

Cas told him he pretty much had his back so he hopes that he sticks to that.

* * *

They ended up finding one of Cas’ younger brothers in the den.

He was lanky and blonde, he had the type of face that looked like it could do no harm, and bowl of popcorn- that was probably way too big for the kid- in his lap. The kid looked nothing like Cas. He was too small and pale, hair too light- everything him was too light. Like he was a perfect little angel or something. All in all the person sitting on the couch looked _nothing_ like Cas.

When they got further into the den the kid looked up, blue eyes bright and crystal-clear, “Hello, Castiel.” He said, voice young and cheerful like he worked for the customer service department at Target. 

Castiel gave him and nod and turned to Dean, his hand resting on Dean’s shoulder, “Samandriel, this is Dean.”

Dean gave _Samandriel_ a short wave, “Hey, I’m Dean.” He looked over to Cas for help when Samandriel didn’t reply and then back to the kid with a nervous laugh, “Your brother’s- uh- mate thing.”

“Oh!” Samandriel said, practically jumping off the couch and sticking his hand out, “How rude of me. I didn’t know that you were brother’s mate. Nice to meet you.”

Dean looked up at Cas who was standing there with a small smile and took the kid’s outstretched hand. He gave it a few shakes before pulling it back and awkwardly wiping his hand on his pants. He rolled his lips between his teeth and nodded, waiting for someone to say something because Samandriel was standing there with a creepy-but-not-creepy smile on his face and slightly rocking back and forth on his heels like he was a little girl on the playground. 

“Have you seen any of your siblings, Samandriel?”

Dean let out a long held sigh when Cas started talking. He knew he had to meet all the family- get to know them because he’s going to be living here now and he’ll probably run into them while eating a bowl of cereal in the morning. But he didn’t want to have awkward looks and conversation with each sibling he met because he’s the fresh meat in the pack now. All he really wanted was to have an overly chick flick like moment with Cas- maybe both of them just laying in Cas’ bed, getting to know each other by more than just scent and some small things. That’s really all he wants but he has to meet the family like any normal date would. But he doesn’t really want to- and he know’s his dad’s probably still around here somewhere talking to Chuck and probably seething at the thought of his Omega son and Alpha mate alone together. 

Dean sighed when Cas took his hand and started walking away from Samandriel. He totally blocked out everything Cas was saying and now he has to go meet some sibling whose name he doesn’t know. 

Great.

* * *

They ended up outside of a bedroom, door closed, but the sound of muted female voices flowed through. Dean shot Cas a look he hope conveyed _please don’t drag me in there_ when Cas politely knocked on the bedroom. Apparently his face doesn’t push off the expressions he wants. 

“Come in.”

Dean groaned internally when Cas turned the knob and let him into the room. 

The first step he took into the room he was assaulted by an overly floral scent that just about made him gag. The second step he took his ears were just about to bleed because some poppy-new age shit was playing and that does not roll with Dean. The third step he took he finally noticed the two girls sitting on the- frankly very large- bed in front of him.

One of the girls was Anna. Her red hair pulled up in a messy up-do and in what looked like a matching jogging set; much more casual compared to the stuffy dress she was in yesterday and she even looked more at ease (though Dean would too if he knew he wasn’t being mated off to some random wanna-be-Alpha-turned-Omega). The girl next to her was pale complected with jet-black hair. She had a small smile on her lips that looked innocent yet menacing at the same time, and blue eyes that were more grey than anything. Unlike Anna she had a dress on and was sitting up straight like she had a rod in her back. Freakin’ creepy. 

“Dean, these are my sisters. You met Anna yesterday,”

Dean gave Anna a nod.

“and this is Hael.”

She gave Dean a once over with a slight frown ticking at the edge of her smile, “You must be Castiel’s mate.”

Dean nodded, “Yep, that’s me.” _Nothing more than Cas’ mate to these people_ he thought. 

She made a humming sound and looked up at Castiel, “Will he be living with us, big brother?”

Castiel nodded, “Of course. He has his room set up across from mine.”

“And why not yours?” Anna asked, confusion clear in her voice.

“I would like Dean to be as comfortable as possible. Seeing as he hardly know each other I think he would prefer to sleep on his own for now. Am I correct Dean?”

Dean shrugged, “Maybe? I dunno’ I kinda’ like how it feels to be close to someone I was waiting pretty much all my life for.” Dean blushed at the admission but it was true. He didn’t really like how his room felt. It felt cold and empty. Like something wasn’t right about it and he couldn't put his finger on it. Hell even Cas didn’t go into his room when they did the tour of this place. He just preferred being with Cas. Sue him. 

“Aw!” Anna cooed, a genuine smile on her face as she looked between Dean and Cas. 

Dean looked up at Cas and gave him a shy smile. He rubbed the back of his neck and let out a huff of air when Cas looked down at him like he was the world and more. Dean didn’t mean for a Meet The Family deal turn into him being a sappy fuck and he didn’t want it either. Now he looks like some Omega that can’t get enough of his Alpha in front of people who are his pack-sisters or something. 

“Well,” Hael said picking up her wrist and looking at her watch, “I have school tomorrow-”

“Hael, you’re a freshman you have nothing to-”

“And” She said, raising her voice, “I would like to get some sleep. So if you all could leave that would be great.”

Dean shot a confused look at Anna and Cas. Both of them seemed perfectly okay with staying up late on a school night and Dean knew that even if he had school tomorrow he’d probably stay up ‘til midnight and not give a damn. 

“Okay, Hael” Castiel said calmly, “I will let you get your rest. Goodnight Anna. See you both in the morning.” He took Dean’s hand and tugged lightly, “We too should be getting to bed. You have a doctor’s appointment in the morning.”

Dean nodded and gave the two sisters a short wave, “‘night ladies.” 

He followed Cas out of the room and closed the door behind him with a sigh because he was finally free from the cold stares of Hael. He could shiver at the thought of her eyes. 

“I am sorry for Hael.” Castiel said as they made their way back to their floor, “She- she is the youngest of all of us and that can be particularly brutal.” Castiel rolled his lips between his teeth and shook his head, “Naomi- Samandriel, Anna, and Hael’s mother- has always been hard on all of us- more so to her own children. I know she means well so that we can all succeed but to put all that pressure on a fifteen year old girl? Making her fight for her place as an individual in a pack full of people with degrees in medicine among other things. It’s very hard.” Castiel paused when they got to the parting of their rooms and turned to Dean. He brought his hand up to Dean’s cheek and cupped it lightly, “And now you’re here- my beautiful mate- and it’s just harder on her... She thinks you’re going to steal her spot. So I apologize for her.”

Dean flushed at the compliment and shook his head, “She has nothing to worry about, Cas. I’m nothing when it comes to all this education and stuff. I just wanna’ be a mechanic- not like the next brain surgeon or something.”

“Being a mechanic is not ‘nothing’, Dean.”

Dean shrugged and turned his face to kiss Cas’ palm, “Whatever you say. Now, I think it’s time to hit the hay. I can feel my eyes already getting droopy.”

Castiel nodded and smiled softly. He pressed a chaste kiss to Dean’s forehead and breathed in his scent, “Goodnight, Dean. If you need anything do not hesitate to ask.”

“I won’t, night.” 

Dean watched Cas go into his bedroom before he turned around and looked at the door of his own. With a sigh he opened the door and stepped in. The room still felt like it was void of any emotion but at least someone brought his things up and set them in the corner. Dean closed the door and moved to sit on the bed. He pulled out his phone and frowned. It was only eight at night. How the hell was he supposed to sleep this early? He pulled up his contacts and found Sam’s name- he could call his brother and kill some time before taking a shower. Maybe then he’d be tired enough to actually sleep.

Dean looked over at the bathroom door. Shower first. Then call Sam.

* * *

“Yeah! I kind of think their family is like bat shit crazy smart. I’m pretty sure they’d disown me if I was their son.”

Sam snorted, “They would probably kill you for all the Fs you get.”

Dean rolled his eyes and huffed, “I don’t get that many. I’m not a total idiot.”

“But you do admit to being a partial idiot?”

Dean could hear the smirk in Sam’s voice and scoffed, “Bitch.”

“Jerk!”

After Dean had took what was probably the longest shower known to mankind (because the Novak pack does not slack on awesome water pressure) he called Sam and told him about his day- minus the make out with Cas but he did mention Cas’ sexuality thing. Of course Sam being Sam asked questions that Dean didn’t know the answers to but wondered himself. Like why was Naomi only three of the siblings’ mom? Where were Cas’ older brothers? Where was Cas’ mom? Where was Naomi? He couldn’t answer any of the questions and that bothered him. He knows that he’s only been around for one day but already he feels like they’re either hiding something or just don’t want to tell him- neither of which he’s too happy about. 

“So you like it there?”

Dean shrugged and adjusted his phone, “Eh- I mean I like being with Cas, yeah, but the rest of the family is kinda’ weird and I haven’t even met everyone yet.”

Sam hummed through a yawn, “Well, you’re gonna’ meet them soon right?”

“I guess so.”

“Then just like spending time with Cas and ignore all the crazy family.”

“Yeah, okay..” He rolled over on the bed and looked at the clock, “Hey, Sammy, it’s kinda’ late for you to be up and I got a doctor’s appointment tomorrow so ima’ let you go, ‘kay?”

“Okay, night Dean. Tell me how the appointment goes.”

Dean smiled into the phone, of course his brother would want to know about boring tests they’re going to do, “Night, bye.”

He ended the call and threw the phone on the nightstand. He already had all the lights off and was under the covers. Now all he needed was sleep.

* * *

Dean groaned and rolled over, checking the time again. It was already into midnight and he could not sleep. The room was too quiet, bed too cold, and he felt like he was more alone than ever. 

He felt like a girl when he looked at the door and almost whimpered. He wanted his Alpha next to him. About six feet of warm true mate to make him feel better. But he didn’t know if he could have his Alpha. Cas said if he needed anything to go to him- but did this count? Did Dean not being able to sleep because he felt like something was missing and just plain _wrong_ count as something to call Cas for? 

Maybe?

Dean sighed and slipped himself out of the bed. Bare toes curling when they touched the cold floor boards and a shiver running up his spine. He had sweatpants and a muscle shirt on but was too lazy to find socks. At the Winchester pack house it was always warm enough or cool enough. Never as uncomfortable as this place. He crossed the room and opened his door, quietly shutting it with a muted ‘click’. Dean looked across the hall and hesitated- what if Cas didn’t want him in his bed? What if this was crossing a boundary? But Cas said touching was okay, so sleeping would be too, right? Dean shook his head and sighed, he needed to man up and just go into Cas’ room. 

Dean crossed the hall and quietly opened Cas’ door, “Hey, Cas.” Dean whispered when he got the door closed, and crossed the room to Cas’ side of the bed. He lightly shook the man’s shoulder and smiled sheepishly when a blue eye sleepily cracked open.

“Dean?”

“Hey- uh- is it okay if I sleep with you? The other room was giving me the creeps.”

Castiel nodded and rolled over to the center of the bed, “Of course, Dean. This is both you and I’s room.”

Dean smiled and slid into the bed next to Cas. At first he was stiff but when he smelled the Cas’ thick scent of the sheet and his Alpha wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him into his chest. He melted into the bed. Loving the way he felt. The way Cas felt. 

“Goodnight, my mate.”

“Goodnight, Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the mysterious and fluffy road continues. (the next chapter is the chapter I've been wanting to write since before I even posted this fic)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean smiled and winced slightly, “And how about forever?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be glad I didn't put a Stucky reference in here.

Dean woke up to the feeling of someone running their fingers slowly through his hair. From the base of his neck to the baby hairs on his forehead fingers carded sending a shiver down Dean’s spine. It had been forever since someone touched him so intimately in a nonsexual way- maybe since his mom was alive- and it felt nice. It felt better than someone he could care less about’s hand on his cock. It felt better than having someone touch him in a way that both parties could get off ‘cause he knew that this touching was only because Cas wanted to touch his hair. Not because he was looking for a way to get something in reciprocation. 

Dean moved his head up into the hand and sighed happily. The room was thick with both their scents and not in a sexual way. Just both of them smelling like they were on cloud nine of happiness. Cas’ rain and lavender scent mixing into Dean’s own like it was there all along. The heat of Cas’ body along his felt like the puzzle piece that was always missing found it’s way back home and locked in. It was amazing. The best Dean’s ever felt waking up in the morning. And it was all because of his Alpha. Just the feeling of him being there was like a burn being soothed with jel. 

Going into Cas’ room in the middle of the night is probably the best decision he’s ever made. 

“Good morning, Dean.” Cas said, his voice sleep rough and making the hair on Dean’s arms rise in appreciation to the sound. 

Dean rolled himself over to where he was looking at Cas and gave him a peck on the nose, “Mornin’, Alpha.”

Castiel chuckled and slipped his hand back in Dean’s hair again, “Did you sleep well?”

“Hell yeah,” Dean muttered, slightly distracted by the hand in his hair again, “best sleep I probably ever got.” 

Cas made a humming sound and pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead, “Honestly,” he started, a pretty blush appearing on his cheeks, “I fully agree with you. I am more of a fitful sleeper and for some reason with you being here I slept through the night without waking up at some ungodly hour.”

Dean grinned “Well I wouldn’t be a good mate if I didn’t give my Alpha some peace, now would I?”

Castiel chuckled, “I do not know what social norms Alpha’s usually place on their mate but I guess it would be safe to say that not providing peace is something that a mate shouldn’t do.”

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes, “You over think things and it’s way too early to be doing that.”

“Actually, I think it’s about time to be getting up.”

Dean groaned and pulled the blanket over his head, “Isn’t it too early?”

“You have a doctor’s appointment, Dean.”

“Couldn’t have gotten it at a later time?”

“No,” Castiel chuckled, pulling the blanket down, “Atropos- your doctor- likes early admissions and prefers her patients not to eat before they go in.”

Dean sighed and pushed himself into a sitting position, “So you’re saying I can’t eat _and_ have to be up early?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Dean frowned before huffing a laugh at the kiss Cas pressed on his cheek. He watched his Alpha roll out of bed and pad over to the closet. The man might not be naked but he might as well be. 

He was bare chested and only had a tight pair of boxers on. Miles and miles of tan and toned skin for Dean to ogle at from his position on the bed. It was like his own personal skin-mag to look at and touch. Cas _was_ pretty much his own personal skin-mag. Not that he thought of the man as just a body but _damn_ did the guy have a body. 

Dean shook himself out of his Cas’ Body induced haze and cleared his throat, “Hey, Cas?” Dean smiled when Castiel poked his head out of the closet with a button down hanging off his shoulders and no pants on. 

“Yes, Dean?”

“I was- uh- wondering if I could maybe sleep here tonight?” Dean gave Cas what he hoped was a hopeful look and clenched the sheets between his fingers. 

Castiel nodded and worked on the buttons of his shirt, “Of course.” 

Dean smiled and winced slightly, “And how about forever?”

Castiel gave Dean a soft smile, “Until then too is fine.”

* * *

After they both got dressed and pulled themselves away from a random makeout session in the bathroom they made their way to the doctor’s office. 

It was in the nicer side of town. All two story mansions- not as big as the Novak’s though- and modern white buildings. There were Mercedes and Lexus’ at every corner, people walking in what Dean assumed was their casual but looked more like business casual to him in his leather coat, flannel, shirt, and jeans. Though Cas looked exactly the part. Even the car they were in looked the part. It was some European model that Cas swore his brother gave him when he graduated from college as a congratulatory present. 

Without a doubt Dean has a hate for the car that he cannot control. 

They pulled up in the parking lot of some very official looking doctor’s office. It was a large building that had that modern mix of glass and some other rock-like material for walls. There was a fountain outside that Dean assumed was one of those eco-friendly ones and probably had Japanese fish bobbing around the bottom. All in all it looked pretentious and Dean didn’t want to take a single step in there. But is was the Novak’s doctor and he needed suppressants like yesterday.

* * *

After they went through all the normal paper signing, waiting in the boring lobby while reading medical pamphlets, and Dean got his height and weight taken the nurse took them to their room. It was on the smaller side, a bed against the wall, two plastic chairs, and an expensive looking computer setup. Everything in the room was some shade of white or blue, from the tile to the painting on the wall. 

Dean hopped up on the bed and smiled at Cas, “Thanks, Alpha.”

Castiel did that un-admittedly cute head tilt and frown at Dean, “For what?”

Dean shrugged and swung his feet back and forth from where they were hanging off the bed, “I know some mates don’t like their Omega’s getting suppressants and well-” Dean shrugged again, “-we’re here.”

“It’s your right, Dean. I may be your mate and an Alpha but take those things away and this is your natural right. It’s what you want. I will support you on this because I want you to feel comfortable living with me. I will support you on anything that’s morally right.” Castiel got up from where he was sitting and rested his hand on Dean’s thigh, “I care for you so much already. I just want you to be happy.”

Dean smiled and hesitantly rested his hand over the one on his thigh, “I want you to be happy too, Cas. So if this isn’t somethin’ you want for me tell me.” At first Dean thought that an Alpha denying an Omega their pills was barbaric and plain wrong but then he realized it might not even be about Omega’s not having heats. It might be that the Alpha wants kids and- from the pamphlets he read while they were waiting- some suppressants can make people infertile. 

Some Alphas may be controlling and want their Omega’s to have heats but others are just _worried_.

“I-“ Castiel licked his lips, “I want you to do what you would like and obviously getting suppressants is that. If later in our relationship we want pups then you can get off the medication. Does that sound good?”

Dean had never really had the thought of him maybe one day being pregnant because he always thought he was going to be an Alpha- or something not Omgea- and now the idea of him having a belly full of he and Cas’ offspring didn’t sound too bad. He thinks he could deal with having a kid or two, moving out of the pack house into some quiet little neighborhood. Singing up the kids for soccer or some sport he could yell and cheer for, having stupidly domestic days with each other, and tucking their kids into bed after story time..That future sounds like one he’d want. Kids, house, the whole nine. “Yeah,” Dean nodded, “sounds pretty perfect to me, Cas.”

Cas pecked Dean on the cheek and nodded. He opened his mouth to say more when two knocks on the door cut him off. Dean smiled at him and looked to the door when the doctor entered and Cas went back to his seat. 

“Hello Mister Novak, Mister Winchester.”

The doctor was petite woman, dirty blonde hair in a half up and down style, glasses on the edge of her nose like she was forever looking down at you, and a clipboard in her hand that she was gripping so tight it looked like she was afraid to lose it. 

“You can call me Doctor Atropos, now,” she looked up at Dean, “off the bed please.”

Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas who just made a face and got off the bed, he looked down at the doctor and sighed, “What do I do now?”

She ignored his question and looked at her clipboard again, “Take off your layers and then pick your arms up.”

Dean stripped down to his shirt and rose his arms above his head. He watched her pull a tape measure out of her pocket and looked at her expectantly. 

“I’m going to measure your waist, okay?”

Dean nodded with a shrug and let her tug the tape measure around him. He had no clue why she was measuring him but he was in shape, lean, so she shouldn’t have anything to complain about. Dean watched her look at the measuring tape and back down to the clipboard before sighing and writing the number down. 

“A nurse will be in to take your blood, after we look at it I’ll be back in with what I think you should be proscribed.” She gave him and Cas a tight smile before leaving the room in a flurry of blonde hair and a lab coat. 

Dean looked over to Cas with his eyebrows raised, “Well she was- uh- fast.”

“She likes being efficient but I’ve never seen her work so quickly.” Cas said with a frown.

Dean shrugged and hopped back on the bed, “Well at least that means we’ll be out of here faster.”

After a few seconds of silence Dean decided to text Sam. He knew the kid was in school right now but he had nothing better to do and a little brother to annoy from miles away.

**To: Sammy: So my docs crazy but I think everythings gonna be good I see why not**

Dean sent the message off and watched a nurse come in. She had a little kit in her hand and gave him a sweet smile. 

“I’m just going to take your blood.” 

Dean nodded and stuck his arm out. He watched her press around his arm with her gloved hands and look for a vein. She nodded to herself when she found one and pulled out a stretchy blue material that he couldn’t name. She tied the blue thing around his arm and wiped an alcohol towel around the space on his arm. 

“It’ll only be a pinch.”

Dean nodded and held his breath as she stuck the needle into his arm. He stayed still, hand fisted, while she got tube after tube of his blood. The thick red filling up each vial quickly and almost painlessly if not for the pressure he felt and knew was a needle in his arm. Dean sighed in relief when she undid her work and stuck a band-aid on his arm and gave her a grateful smile. 

“It won’t take too long to process this so Doctor Atropos will be back soon.” The nurse gave him another smile and picked up her kit. She schooled her expression when she passed by Cas and gave him a little head-bow before leaving the room. 

Dean looked from the door to Cas and rose his eyebrow, “What was that about?”

Castiel sighed and rubbed his temple, “People tend to show more- how do I say it, respect? when they pass me because not only am I an Alpha but I am a Novak. If I were to complain to the chief of staff about her performance they could fire her because of my level of authority.”

“Really? Your family has that much power or something?”

“Unfortunately yes.”

Dean frowned, “Why ‘unfortunately’?”

“Because things come easier to me. My last name is a name that has lived through many generations. People expect a ‘Novak’ to do something amazing and spectacular..” he shrugged, “and sometimes I would just like to take a break from that pressure.”

“Wait, doesn’t your dad have a different last name than you do?” Dean remembered the first day when he supposed to be a mate to Anna that Chuck introduced himself as ‘Chuck Shurley’ and not ‘Chuck Novak’. It didn’t make sense. 

“My brothers and I took on my mothers name.”

“Naomi’s?”

Castiel shook his head, “Naomi is not my mother, Naomi is a Milton. My mother’s name was Michelle Novak but when Chuck and her mated her name became the pack name because it had much more influence on society than Shurley ever would.”

Dean licked his lips and looked at Cas, “Sorry if this is like overstepping or whatever but you said ‘was’?” he asked hesitantly. 

Castiel gave him a sad smile and clutched his jacket to his chest like it was a shield, “Yes, ‘was’. She passed away giving birth to us.”

Dean felt his heart break at that moment, “I’m sorry, Cas. So sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for Dean.” 

Dean felt like jumping down from the bed and wrapping his Alpha in his arms but the man looked like he wanted to be in his own world for the moment. He didn’t look like he wanted to be consoled, or held, or anything Dean wanted to do. He just looked tired. Like the moment he thought of his mom it was a weight on his shoulders again- and Dean understood. He had a dead mom too. He knew the gut wrenching feeling because he pretty much grew up without a maternal figure and had nobody to kiss his scrapes when he fell. His dad tried his best but there wasn’t anything that could take the place of his mom, not even a step mom could fill that spot. “I know I have nothing to be sorry for, Cas. But I know how it feels not to have a mom. I think it’s worse that I knew her for some time in my life ‘cause if I didn’t know her then I wouldn’t know what I was missing. Ya know?”

“Growing up motherless was hard. My older brothers knew who my mom was and some of them were even bitter to me because they blamed me for taking her away. _Me_. I wasn’t even a day old and they hated me.” Castiel shook his head and let out a shaky breath, “It was hard.”

“Well,” Dean said shrugging, “if they tell you shit I got your back, Alpha.”

Castiel chuckled and shook his head again, “Well it’s really only one of my three brothers.”

“Three including Samandriel or no?”

“Not including.”

Dean sputtered a laugh and shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something when the door opened and Atropos strolled in. 

“Hey, Doc’, what’s up?” Dean gave her an innocent smile when she scowled at him. 

“Well, Mister Winchester, good news or bad news first?”

Dean hummed and shrugged, “Good I guess.”

“Well you have no genetic mutations.” She said nonchalantly, looking down at her clipboard. 

Dean snorted at her bluntness, “And bad news?”

“Having pups is something you shouldn't think about doing.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://putticas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
